Lo hice por ti II
by AnnY AshleY C. Pattz
Summary: Continuación de lo hice por ti/ No sé de qué rayos me estabas hablando – Suigetsu ya estaba tendido en el suelo – no me importa que me golpearas de esa manera – Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a Suigetsu – pero lo que si no te perdonare – susurro cerca de su oído – es que hayas tratado de golpearla a ella – y sin que nadie se lo esperara le dio un último golpe, directo al estómago


Cerca del laboratorio de química se encontraba una chica pelirroja llorando, tan concentrada estaba en su labor que ni cuenta se dio que alguien detrás suyo estaba pendiente de ella, el chico al verla así llorando desconsoladamente sintió una furia terrible que lo abrazaba, tanto era su dolor que lo único que quería era ir con esa persona que le hizo daño y hacerlo pagar. Suigetsu estaba conciente de que el Uchiha no era el responsable intencionalmente de lo que sufría Karin, pues él muchas veces estaba presente cuando él la rechazaba más de una vez delicadamente pero Karin seguía con la manía de conquistarlo, pero justo en estos momentos cuando la furia iba en aumento sus pensamientos no eran racionales.

No llores más – susurro al viento, pero ella no lloraba por Sasuke, ella estaba así por otra cosa, sin más remedio se fue a buscar al culpable de todo ello.

* * *

Por otro lado iban caminando Hinata y Naruto tomados de la mano, se veían tan radiantes que transmitían toda su felicidad a cualquiera que pasara por su lado, por supuesto que Hinata iba sonrojada por el hecho de que varios de los que pasaban se les quedaban viendo, algunos sonreían solo de verlos, otros solo los miraban asombrados, llamaban mucho la atención; no por lo que hicieran sino porque _su novio_ Naruto hablando, mejor dicho gritando, lo mucho que la había extrañado en estas vacaciones.

No pensé que te cambiaras de escuela dattebayo – Hinata por supuesto que solo atino a sonrojarse, si es que eso era posible – sabía que Sakura-chan se cambiara pero nunca me dijo nada acerca de que ibas a venir también – lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Entonces no estás enojado? – Hinata seguía con el temor de que ellos se iba a enojar por no decirles nada de lo que iban hacer ellas dos.

¿Enojado? – Pregunto incrédulo – ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? – se rasco la nuca.

P-por no d-decirt-te nad-da – tan nerviosa estaba que hasta tartamudeaba, claro, eso era normal estando con su novio Naruto.

Claro que no dattebayo – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, logrando contagiarla un poco pero a diferencia de él, con una pequeña sonrisita tímida.

Naruto-kun – el aludido volteo a verla esperando a que continuara hablando, pero como no lo hizo hablo él.

¿Pasa algo Hinata-chan? – pregunto con dulzura.

¿Quiénes son esas chicas? – Naruto no entendía esa pregunta y solo atino a cuestionarla con la mirada.

¿De qué chicas me estás hablando? – había ocasiones en que Naruto era demasiado despistado, claro que esta no era la excepción.

Voltea – se veía en su rostro una expresión de horror.

Ah ellas – le restó importancia – solo son las chicas del club de fans del Teme

¿Sasuke-san tiene un club de fans? – sabía que el novio de su amiga era muy atrayente para la población femenina, pero no pensaba que eso provocaría que tuviera un club de fans.

Así me puse yo cuando me entere – soltó una carcajada.

Naruto-kun – tanto Hinata como Naruto prestaron atención al grupo de chicas que se colocó alrededor de ellos sin darles tiempo de escapar – ¿Cómo está eso de que nuestro Sasuke-kun tiene novia? – Hinata solo pensaba que eso no le iba agradar para nada a su amiga.

_Etto, _es verdad chicas – al ver que se armaba más el alboroto solo se preocupó más, no por él, sino por Hinata que se estaba alterando de ver como esas chicas se estaban acercando más a ellos.

¿Qué? – El grito ensordecedor de las chicas puso en alerta a Naruto, tratando de buscar una salida – eso no puede ser verdad – las chicas solo estaban en la negación, no asimilaban que Sasuke ya tuviera a alguien – nuestro Sasuke-kun – todas al mismo tiempo comenzaron a llorar, dejando un poco preocupados a la parejita que solo buscaba una posible salida – eso es imposible – hablo una vez más, la que según recordaba Naruto, era la presidenta de su club de fans.

Lo siento de verdad, nos tenemos que ir – y antes de que alguna chica les impidiera el paso ellos ya habían salido corriendo sin mirar atrás.

¿Te encuentras bien? – se detuvieron cerca del laboratorio de química.

S-si – tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban tratando de recuperar el aire que perdieron en la huida improvisada, estando más tranquilo lograron escuchar un fuerte sollozo que provenía justo del otro lado de la puerta – Naruto-kun, no creo que sea conveniente hacerlo – le dijo al momento de ver como su novio estaba a punto de girar la perilla.

Tal vez necesite ayuda – se excusó y a Hinata ya no le quedo de otra que esperar a ver qué era lo que le pasaba a la otra persona.

* * *

Suigetsu iba hecho una furia, con un solo objetivo en la mente, hacer pagar todo el dolor de Karin a Sasuke, claro que sabía que él no tenía la culpa, pero ya no había marcha atrás, su mente ya estaba demasiado contaminada con el dolor de ella como para ponerse a pensar en que si lo que iba hacer estaba bien o estaba mal, todos los que pasaban a su alrededor lo miraban sorprendido, atropellaba a unas cuantas personas pero no se detenía a disculparse por lo que hacía, incluso había unos que le gritaban un par de cosas pero tampoco se inmutaba. Buscaba y buscaba por todas partes al susodicho, pero no había rastro de él, pareciera ser que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pero por supuesto que no se iba a dar por vencido de que lo encontraba, lo encontraba, de eso estaba más que seguro.

Hey tú – su voz era tan atemorizante que el chico tembló de solo escucharlo.

¿S-si? – su miedo se escuchaba claramente en su voz.

¿Dónde está Uchiha? – directo al grano, el chico suspiro aliviado ya que no lo estaba buscando a él.

En el gimnasio – se apresuró a decir antes de que le hiciera algo.

Bien – se fue dejando al chico aliviado, al menos él no iba a estar en problemas.

* * *

Sasuke-kun – la voz de una chica lo saco de sus pensamientos – ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí? – pregunto con voz inocente.

Hmp – sonrió de medio lado – ya verás.

¿Ese es el vestidor de los chicos? – sin querer la chica se sonrojo un poco.

Así es – sonrió con arrogancia al ver la timidez de la chica.

¿Y qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunto en un susurro.

Solo vine por algo, ¿Quieres entrar? – aprovecho la oportunidad para verla más sonrojada.

Aquí te espero – dijo más tímida que la propia Hinata.

No tardo – le dio un fugaz beso logrando que la chica se volviera a sonrojar al ver que varios chicos de ahí los estaban observando.

* * *

¿Estás bien? – la voz tímida de Hinata, hizo que la pelirroja se girara para verla.

¿Quién eres? – al observarla Hinata se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba un buen tiempo llorando puesto que sus ojos estaban muy rojos.

Soy nueva – claro que Naruto estaba detrás de ella, por si a Karin le daba un arranque y le hacía algo a su Hinata-chan.

¿Eres la amiga de ella verdad? – su voz era rasposa, pero las palabras y el mensaje era claro.

Si – dijo un poco cohibida, ahora que lo recordaba ella era la chica que había proclamado a Sasuke-san como su novio y fue cuando Sakura-san saco a relucir que ella era la novia oficial de Sasuke-san.

¿Por qué lloras? – se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

He cometido un error – dijo de la nada la chica pelirroja.

¿De qué error estás hablando? – volvió a llorar desconsoladamente la chica.

El chico que de verdad le gusto, lo he lastimado – ahora sí que naruto no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

¿Hablas de Sasuke? – no le quedó más remedio que nombrarlo, quizás la chica este aluciando que su amigo quiere con ella, fue lo que pensó el joven Uzumaki.

No – a pesar de estar llorando, se le salió una pequeña risita – estoy hablando del cara de pez.

¿Suigetsu? – pregunto incrédulo, mientras que ella solo sonreía un poco más.

¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – pregunto con una voz dulce.

Él me quiere – su voz era entrecortada – él vio lo que paso hace un momento en el salón – se sintió incomoda por un momento – y bueno, creo que ya no me quiere ver nunca más – dichas esas palabras se soltó a llorar aún más.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto de nuevo Hinata.

* * *

Vámonos – Sasuke salió de los vestidores con algo bajo el brazo.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad, tan típico en ella.

Es solo mi chaqueta del equipo – se la mostro, él noto que sus ojos brillaban.

Me gusta – le dijo con una sonrisa radiante – póntela ¿Si? – no podría decir si fue por la sonrisa radiante que tenía en su rostro, o por la manera en como lo estaba mirando, o quizás ambas, que fue que accedió ante su pedido. Sasuke poco a poco se fue colocando su chaqueta del equipo de futbol ante la atenta mirada de Sakura – te vez bien – sus ojos brillaron con intensidad.

Lo sé – sonrió con arrogancia.

Que modesto eres – le dijo con sarcasmo y eso ocasiono la carcajada de su novio.

Pero así me amas – Sasuke la abrazo por la cintura, disfrutando el momento en el que ella se volvía a sonrojar, dejando de lado que varios chicos los estaban observando.

Sasuke-kun – susurro la pelirosa – quiero ir a la biblioteca – Sasuke solo rodo los ojos.

Ponte esto – se quitó la chaqueta para que ella se la pusiera.

¿De verdad? – pregunto con un brillo especial en los ojos, desde que la había visto bajo el brazo de Sasuke se la quería poner.

Hmp – fue su única respuesta mientras le tendía su chaqueta para que fuera ahora ella quien la portara – que bien se ve mi apellido en tu espalda – claro que Sakura de nuevo se volvió a sonrojar, no fue por lo que dijo Sasuke, sino que fue porque varias de las chicas de las que se encontraban ahí le estaban mandando miraditas asesinas.

Vámonos ya – con temor lo tomo de la mano para que comenzaran a caminar de nuevo.

Ignóralos – dijo de la nada, haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara en su lugar – eso hago yo – se encogió de hombros – solo así dejaran de verte como algo "nuevo" – hizo las comillas al aire.

¿Cómo sabes que me están viendo? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Es normal, eres nueva en esta escuela, es como si fueras un reto para ellos – apretó la mandíbula – en especial los chicos, y para ellas solo eres una amenaza.

¿Por qué soy una amenaza? – evito preguntar por ellos puesto que no le interesaba y además no quería pasar un mal rato con su novio.

Bueno – lo pensó un poco – eres mi novia – lo dijo como si esa fuera la explicación a todos sus problemas – ya lo veras después – suspiro con cansancio, no porque ella no entendiera, sino por todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar con todas esas chicas locas que andaban detrás de él a sol y a sombra, literalmente.

* * *

¿Dónde está Uchiha? – la voz de Suigetsu saco de sus pensamientos a Sai, que se encontraba leyendo un libro fuera de los vestidores.

¿Se supone que debería de saberlo? - Sai es un chico con el cabello corto, negro, ojos negros, que contrasta con su piel que es muy pálida, es alguien frío y sin capacidad para sentir o mostrar emociones, pero esto llega a cambiar cuando esta con Ino, su reciente novia.

Es tu amigo – le recrimino.

Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que sepa en donde este – le dedico una sonrisa fingida, a pesar de que comparan mucho a Sasuke con Sai, son muy distintos, quizás no sean los mejores amigos, como es el caso de Uzumaki y Uchiha, pero si se llegan a considerar amigos, un lazo especial para Sai.

Si lo vez, dile que lo estoy buscando – se trono los nudillos de las manos.

¿Te hizo algo? – pregunto con su atención centrada en su libro.

No es de tu incumbencia – soltó groseramente – se trata de Karin, es todo lo que te puedo decir – Sai, decidió que era el momento de no hacerle preguntas.

De acuerdo – se encogió de hombros.

Cuando lo vea…. – fueron las últimas palabras que alcanzo a escuchar, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría, así que decidió que era mejor buscar a Sasuke para saber qué fue lo que hizo, para que Suigetsu lo quisiera golpear.

* * *

Estaría en todo su derecho – sollozo un poco más.

¿Y tú sientes algo por él? – se acercó un poco más a ella.

Pues – lo pensó un momento – por un momento pensé que lo único que sentía eran ganas de molestarlo así como él lo hacía conmigo.

¿Pero? – Hinata se dio cuenta de que había algo más detrás de esas palabras.

Pues no se – Karin se puso un poco nerviosa logrando que un rubor en sus mejillas fuera creciendo – esta mañana me beso y sentí algo aquí – se señaló su vientre plano, a lo que Hinata solo sonrió.

No te puedo decir que estas enamorada – Karin se asustó – porque no sé cómo eres, no conozco tus reacciones, pero tú que te conoces mejor sabrás descubrir que es lo que pasa cuando estas con él.

¿Y cómo lo sabré? – pregunto con un poco de timidez, algo raro en ella.

Bueno…. – Hinata pareció dudar un poco – quizás si te pones a pensar en las cosas que te suceden solo con nombrarlo, o quizás hablando con él – es alarmo un poco a Karin.

Yo no puedo hablar con él – se levantó de su lugar dejando a Hinata y Naruto desconcertados – es decir, él quizás no me quiera ver – estaba nerviosa – tal vez no le gusto, no puedo ir a preguntarle eso.

Yo nunca dije que le preguntaras – negó lentamente como si tratara de explicarle algo a un niño pequeño – solo dije que hablaras, no precisamente tiene que ser sobre eso.

* * *

Sai – la voz de una chica hizo que se detuviera abruptamente – Sai – la voz se hacía más fuerte con forme la chica se iba acercando – te estaba buscando – una despampanante rubia se encontraba a lado suyo.

¿Qué es lo que pasa Ino? – la chica solo le sonrió.

Te extrañe – y de la nada salto a sus brazos para poder abrazarlo, una sensación algo extraña para él, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto, pero estaba seguro que no le desagradaba, solo que no sabía porque. Sai no dijo nada, solo devolvió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo, a Ino no le molestaba ese silencio que se estaba expandiendo entre ellos, eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, sabía que su novio no era muy bueno que digamos demostrando sus sentimientos, pero aun así lo quería – ¿A dónde ibas? – le pregunto al momento que se separa un poco de él para verlo directamente a los ojos.

Estaba buscando a Sasuke – eso hizo que se sorprendiera, ¿Para qué lo estaría buscando?

¿Pasa algo? – sabía que ellos eran amigos y si uno de ellos estaba en problemas el otro estaría ahí para apoyarlo, sin importar las consecuencias.

No lo sé – pareció dudarlo un poco.

Puedes contarme lo que sea – lo animo.

Bueno – se relajó un poco – lo que sucede es que Suigetsu lo anda buscando y no se ve nada contento, nombro algo sobre Karin pero no sé qué es lo que tenga que ver ella con Sasuke.

¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Sasuke? – se sorprendió un poco, pues entre Suigetsu y Sasuke no había ningún lazo que los uniera, es más ni se hablaban y si lo hacían era solo por las labores de la escuela, solo eso y ni que se diga de Karin.

No lo sé – pero aun así no había ninguna expresión en su rostro – tengo que ir a buscarlo.

¿Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Pues porque Suigetsu traía cara de pocos amigos y ya sabes la fama que se carga ese tipo – Ino solo se removió en su lugar inquieta, y claro que lo sabía, sabia la fama de peleador callejero que se cargaba.

¿Quieres que te ayude? – Sai la observo por unos segundos sin decir ninguna palabra.

¿Sabes por dónde estaría? – respiro con alivio al saber que tenía "la aprobación" de su novio para hacerlo.

¿En el salón? – Y es que ni ella sabía en donde se podría encontrar – Quizás este con Naruto – Sai sonrió un poco.

En donde esta Naruto, se encuentra Sasuke y viceversa – ya para nadie era un secreto que esos dos eran muy unidos y casi siempre los encontrarías juntos.

Entonces yo buscare a Naruto y tú ve al salón – Sai solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que Ino se iba corriendo a buscar a Naruto.

* * *

¿Para que querías venir a la biblioteca? – en todo el trayecto nunca se soltaron de las manos.

Sabes que me gusta leer – le sonrió – y quería saber en dónde estaba para cuando quisiera venir – se encogió de hombros.

Hmp – bufo – vámonos de aquí – ella tomo de nuevo su mano y ambos salieron de ahí.

Ahí está – escucharon varias voces pero no les prestaron atención.

¿Y a dónde vamos? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

A un lugar tranquilo – le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano.

Sasuke-kun – eso los sorprendió – Sasuke-kun por fin te encontramos – frente a ellos se encontraban tres chicas rodeándolos – ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto con cierta molestia reflejada en su voz al notar que traían las manos entrelazadas.

¿Sasuke-kun? – pregunto perpleja la pelirosa y es que le extraño la manera en como esa chica hablo, dejando de lado el hecho de haberlo llamado así, sino que el tono que empleo para dirigirse a ella.

Ella es mi novia – dijo con la voz muy fría al dirigirse a ella y es que no era para menos, pues desde la mañana ya lo habían atosigado con su famoso "Club de Fans" sino que también no le gusto como le hablo a _su Sakura._

¿Qué? – las tres gritaron al mismo tiempo.

No otra vez – susurro Sakura.

Pero tú, no puedes, quiero decir – la chica estaba tan alterada que ya no tenía coherencia nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

Hmp – agarro un poco más fuerte la mano de Sakura, pero sin hacerle daño, y se abrió paso entre ellas.

No te vayas – grito con terror al ver que ya se estaba alejando, se estaba acercando más a él, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera estar "casi" en el mismo espacio que él, alguien más se atravesó en su camino.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – de nuevo Sakura ya había explotado.

¿Disculpa? – la chica parpadeo un poco ante la cercanía de Sakura.

¿Qué es lo que estás buscando con MI NOVIO? – por supuesto que todos los presentes pudieron apreciar el tono posesivo que utilizo, pero al ver que la chica no respondía decidió continuar con su monologo – serías tan amable ¿de dejar de molestarnos? – por supuesto que su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, pero eso fue lo que más asusto a la chica.

Cla-clar-ro – tartamudeo y Sakura sonrió arrogantemente.

Muy bien – le dio una palmadita en su hombro – que bueno que nos entendiéramos – le dedico una sonrisa poco amistosa, mientras que Sasuke la observaba detenidamente.

Te vez hermosa – enojada, completo en su mente.

¿Entonces ya no habrá más club de fans? – eso hizo detener de nuevo a Sakura.

¿Tienes un club de fans? – pregunto.

Según – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia – pero no me interesa.

¿Por qué no me sorprende eso? – lanzo la pregunta al aire, sin esperar una respuesta en sí.

Porque me conoces – la tomo por la cintura y Sasuke la estrecho entre sus brazos, recargando su barbilla en su hombro, aprovechando la posición para depositar un beso en su cuello, logrando así que ella suspirara.

Tenemos que regresar al salón – dijo Sakura con dificultad.

Es el primer día y nuestro sensei está en una reunión con la directora – ella lo sabía, pero no se podía quedar ahí, a menos que quisiera perder el control y eso no era bueno, al menos no con todas esas personas que los estaban observando.

De acuerdo – suspiro una vez más – entonces vamos a buscar a Naruto, no sé qué cosas le esté haciendo a Hinata – Sasuke solo rodo los ojos ante las ocurrencias de su novia.

No están haciendo nada malo, nada de lo que tú y yo hayamos hecho ya – no era de sorprender que Sakura se sonrojara por ese comentario.

¡Sasuke! – lo reprendió logrando que él soltara una carcajada que lo único que hizo fue contagiarla.

Sabes que tengo razón – ya no dijo nada más porque estaba de acuerdo con lo que él había dicho – vamos a buscarlos – de nueva cuenta tomo su pequeña y delicada mano entre las suyas, grandes y varoniles.

Tienes razón – la voz de Karin sonaba decidida – hablare con él.

Muy bien – Hinata y Naruto sonrieron por lo dicho.

Entonces no hay que perder más el tiempo y búscalo – le animo Naruto.

¿Ahorita? – y de la nada su voz flaqueo – pero aun no estoy preparada, no sé qué decirle, ¿Y si me equivoco en algo?, ¿Y si no me salen las palabras? – tanto Naruto como Hinata suspiraron, al paso que iba, esa chica se quedaría suponiendo cosas y no haría nada.

¿Dónde podrían estar? – Naruto escucho la voz de Sakura.

Hmp – esa era la "voz" de Sasuke – siendo el dobe puede estar en cualquier lado.

¿Son Sakura-chan y Sasuke-san? – la dulce voz de Hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Así es, es Sakura-chan y el teme – gruño al final – deja les hablo – antes de que Karin o Hinata dijeran algo más Naruto ya se había salido.

¿Es Sasuke-kun? – le pregunto la pelirroja a la ojiperla.

Si – le dedico una sonrisa reconfortante, pero Karin lo único que hizo fue ponerse nerviosa, no por el hecho de que fuera ver a Sasuke o estar en una misma sala con él, sino por su novia, y es que hace unos momentos no tuvieron la mejor presentación que digamos – no te preocupes, Sakura-chan no es mala persona – le dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Hinata – la voz de una chica impidió que Karin dijera algo, solo alcanzo a observar como una pelirosa se arrojaba a los brazos de la otra chica, mientras que esta la aceptaba gustosa y con una linda sonrisa bailándole en el rostro – ¿En dónde estabas? – Le pregunto – Te he estado buscando por un buen rato.

Naruto-kun me estaba enseñando la escuela – y de la nada, Karin observo como Hinata se sonrojaba – ¿Dónde estabas tú Sakura-chan? – pregunto inocentemente.

Estaba con Sasuke-kun y también me estaba enseñando la escuela – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Teme? – La voz de Naruto sorprendió a las chicas – porque no es normal que Sakura-chan tenga esa sonrisa en la cara – dijo con un tono pícaro, que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los que estaban ahí.

Usuratonkachi – gruño Sasuke, mientras que Sakura lo observaba detenidamente, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera nervioso por dicho escrutinio

¿Sa-Sakura-chan? – La voz le tembló – sabes que es solo una broma ¿Verdad?

Claro que si Naruto-baka – se trono los dedos de las manos – es una simple bromita – le sonrió, pero la sonrisa que estaba adornando su rostro no le daba buena espina a Naruto.

¿Teme? – Trago saliva auditivamente – ayúdame – casi grito, logrando que Sasuke y Sakura se rieran de él.

No te voy hacer nada – y de la nada, al aura maligna que desprendía Sakura desapareció.

Sasuke – todos se giraron en dirección de donde provenía la voz – Sasuke – ante Sakura estaba un chico alto, delgado, piel pálida, ojos y cabello negro, parpadeo un par de veces; y es que Sai, le daba un cierto parecido a Sasuke – te he estado buscando por toda la escuela – Naruto se acercó a ellos.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – la voz de Sasuke inundo la estancia.

Suigetsu te anda buscando…. – dejo de hablar al posar su mirada en Sakura – ¿Quién es ella? – La señalo – su cabello es demasiado raro – Sakura se acercó a ellos – y es demasiado fea – Sasuke gruño y Sai sonrió.

Sai – ambos se quedaron callados al ver que la chica le hablaba – no creo que sea bueno que andes diciendo esas cosas – la sonrisa de Sakura hizo que a Sai se le erizara la piel – o es que, quizás, ¿Querrás de nuevo tener un moretón en tu ojo? – tanto Sasuke como Naruto se quedaron sorprendidos y ni que se diga de las chicas.

Solo era una broma – alzo las manos en señal de paz.

¿Se conocen? – pregunto Naruto.

Ella es mi vecina, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo – sonrió un poco – ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – el tono de su voz cambio, tanto Sasuke como Sakura se giraron para ver de quien estaba hablando, mientras que Karin temblaba en su lugar por la manera en cómo se dirigió a ella.

No sabía que estaba aquí – dijo una confundida Sakura – ¿Quién es Suigetsu? – Sakura recordó que eso fue lo primero que dijo Sai al entrar.

¿Qué rayos le hiciste? – pregunto Sai a Sasuke.

Yo nada – no entendía su pregunta.

Te anda buscando, diciendo algo de Karin – Sasuke se sorprendió aún más, mientras que Sai la fulminaba con la mirada.

En un momento vuelvo – se dio la vuelta, pero antes de llegar a la puerta regreso a donde estaba Sakura, se detuvo frente a ella observándola detenidamente, vacilando en su interior, y al final se decidió y le dio un beso en la frente – no salgas de aquí.

¿Sasuke? – pero Sasuke ya no le respondió, ya se había ido.

Hinata-chan, quédate con Sakura-chan – Naruto también se despidió de su novia, pues ya sabía a donde se dirigía su amigo y por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar solo.

¿A dónde fue? – cuestiono a Sai.

Es mejor que te quedes aquí – y así sin más se fue, dejando a las tres chicas en ese espacio ahora reducido, Sakura presentía que algo no iba bien, Hinata observaba a su amiga con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación, y Karin, ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Bonita chaqueta – fue lo primero que dijo Ino al entrar al laboratorio y observar a Sakura – así que era verdad – hizo una pausa pero Sakura no le estaba prestando atención – veo que tú eres su novia – continuo – ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – le pregunto a Hinata al ver que no le respondía.

Se trata de Sasuke-san – al principio Ino se desconcertó pero después asimilo todo.

Ya veo, al parecer Sai lo encontró primero – se quedó pensativa – ¿Se puede saber, que rayos hiciste esta vez? – se dirigió a Karin.

¿Yo? – Parpadeo perpleja – no hice nada.

No te creo – entrecerró los ojos.

¿Sabes en donde puede estar? – la voz de Sakura interrumpió a Ino.

Lo más probable es que estén en el gimnasio – al escucharla, Sakura se levantó de inmediato y salió corriendo de ahí para dirigirse a buscar a Sasuke.

¿A dónde vas? – le grito Ino, mas sin embargo no hizo caso.

* * *

Por fin llegas Uchiha – fue lo primero que escucho Sasuke al llegar al gimnasio – veo que no vienes solo he – se burló.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Suigetsu? – la voz de Naruto retumbo en todo el lugar.

¿Te crees muy valiente no? – Suigetsu ignoro por completo a Naruto, cosa que no le agrado demasiado al chico - no por tu linda cara vas a poder hacer lo que te plazca con las chicas – Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, pero Sai y Naruto ya no entendían de que iba toda esa platica.

No tengo idea de lo que me estés hablando – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos – así que no entiendo porque me estabas buscando con urgencia.

Te daré tu merecido – y sin que nadie se lo esperara Suigetsu lanzo un puñetazo directo al estómago de Sasuke, dejándolo así sin aire.

Yo que tú no me interpondría – la voz de Jūgo sorprendió a Naruto y Sai – es una pelea personal – atrás de Jūgo estaba otro chico que ellos desconocían hasta ahora.

Vamos Teme tu puedes – la voz de Naruto se hizo presente – dale su merecido teme – lo estaba "animando"

* * *

Tengo que llegar – se decía así misma Sakura, aunque ella no sabía que era lo que había pasado tenía un mal presentimiento. Justamente al entrar al gimnasio escucho la voz de Naruto.

Eres un canalla – sin más que hacer corrió para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Sus ojos no podían asimilar lo que veían, Sasuke estaba tirado en el piso, y otro chico más arriba de él, por el mismo peso del otro chico Sasuke no se podía mover y si ella no hacía algo pronto Sasuke iba a estar en grandes problemas.

¡Basta! – Su grito llamo la atención de los presentes – déjalo ya – corrió a donde yacía el cuerpo de Sasuke – detente por favor – las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

¿Quién eres tú? – Suigetsu la observo detenidamente y reparo su mirada en la chaqueta que portaba Sakura – por lo visto tú eres su novia he – eso prendió más su furia – así que es por ti porque ella está así – esas simples palabras desconcertaron a Sakura.

¿Qué dices? – Sakura se limpió el rostro.

Sa-sakur-ra – la voz de Sasuke proclamo por su atención.

Sasuke – nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

¿Qué est-tas haciendo aq-qui? – Sakura se sorprendió al principio pero después se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

No te preocupes, te llevare a la enfermería para que te curen – Sasuke no dijo nada, solo estaba disfrutando del abrazo que le estaba brindando la pelirosa.

No te atrevas – eso alarmo a la pelirosa y por un momento sintió que su corazón, literalmente, se detenía, su Sasuke-kun no podía estarle hablando enserio, no cuando se trata de su propio bien.

¿Qué estás diciendo? – pero por supuesto que su pregunta no fue respondida, sin que ella se lo esperara, Sasuke intercambio las posiciones dejando que su propio cuerpo sirviera de escudo para Sakura.

Ni se te ocurra hacerlo – la voz de Sasuke era afilada, Suigetsu no sabía de donde Sasuke había sacado fuerzas para protegerla, ya que él pensaba que Sasuke ya no podría más.

¿Cómo? – Pregunto perplejo, pero ya no le dio tiempo de cubrirse porque un puñetazo aterrizo directamente en su rostro – ya veo – susurro.

Te protegeré con mi propia vida si es necesario – esas palabras fueron dedicadas a la pelirosa, que aún seguía impresionada por lo que había hecho Sasuke.

* * *

Tenemos que darnos prisa – Hinata, Ino y Karin se dirigían al gimnasio para ir tras de Sakura.

* * *

Ya veo de que se trata todo esto – la voz de Suigetsu fue apenas un susurro audible.

¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes aquí? – Sai se dirigió a su novia Ino.

¿Cara de pez? – Suigetsu busco la voz de Karin, pero esa pequeña distracción le costó unos cuantos golpes más de parte de Sasuke.

No sé de qué rayos me estabas hablando – Suigetsu ya estaba tendido en el suelo – no me importa que me golpearas de esa manera – Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a Suigetsu – pero lo que si no te perdonare – susurro cerca de su oído – es que hayas tratado de golpearla a ella – y sin que nadie se lo esperara le dio un último golpe, directo al estómago imposibilitándolo así del habla.

Suigetsu – Karin corrió a su lado – Respóndeme – le gritaba – ¿Qué le hiciste? – se dirigió a Sasuke – maldito, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – Karin iba a darle una cachetada pero fue en ese momento que Sakura se interpuso en su camino.

No te atrevas a hacerlo – la mano de Karin quedo atrapada entre la de Sakura.

Ka-arin – la voz de Suigetsu hizo que apartara la vista de ellos – déjalo él no tiene la culpa.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Sasuke poso una de sus manos en la cintura de Sakura para así atraerla más a él.

¿Qué pregunta es esa? – Se hizo la ofendida – tenemos que ir a la enfermería para que te cure.

No quiero ir – y sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, su cuerpo se estremeció – prefiero irme así a mi casa.

Que cosas dices – pero Sakura estaba obstinada en llevarlo.

Tengo fuertes razones para no querer ir con_ esa _enfermera – el énfasis que hizo Sasuke no pasó inadvertido para Sakura.

¿Teme te encuentras bien? – Naruto fue el primero en acercarse a ellos y detrás de él venía Sai con las chicas.

Hmp – sonrió de lado.

Al parecer Karin si le dijo lo que sentía a Suigetsu – todos voltearon a ver a Naruto tratando de asimilar lo que estaba diciendo – miren – todos siguieron con la mirada su dedo y comprobaron que ambos se estaban fundiendo en un beso.

Bueno – suspiro Ino – al final todo salió bien – y sin darle tiempo a Sai salto a sus brazos para robarle un beso.

Qué bueno que estas bien – Sakura se aferró al cuello de Sasuke – no me puedo imaginar lo que ese chico que hubiera hecho porque… - pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

Tontita, no iba a dejar que me ganara – Sasuke sonrió de manera arrogante pero eso fue algo que no molesto a Sakura, al contrario; eso la hizo reír un poco.

Je t'aime – se ruborizo un poco.

Al parecer las clases de idiomas te están sirviendo de mucho he – abrazo a la pelirosa – también te amo – susurro cerca de su oído, logrando que la pelirosa se estremeciera.


End file.
